icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Puckett
Sam Puckett (born Samantha Puckett on April 17, 1994, age 16)Birthday is the co-host of iCarly and controls the sound effects of the show with a blue remote she uses. She was born in Chicago, Illinois along with her twin sister, Melanie Puckett on a bus according to the episode iPromote Techfoots, due to poor planning by her mother. Characteristics and Biography of Sam Puckett Sam was born on Sunday, April 17, 1994 on a bus along with her twin sister Melanie. She is portrayed as an aggressive, tomboyish girl who has little to no respect for rules or other people and can be bossy at times. Because of this, she frequently gets into trouble and has already been arrested three times ( mentioned in iMeet Fred ) and a fourth in iWon't Cancel The Show. On the show, Sam has been mentioned to be in a juvenile detention center twice. She even has a "regular Tuesday appointment" with Principal Ted Franklin (iPromise Not to Tell) and in iLook Alike, Carly mentioned Sam has a therapist to discuss her "issues". If possible, she avoids any kind of work unless Carly forces her to do it. Her disgust of work even led to her having a nervous breakdown when she had to get a job to pay back money ($526) she owed Carly and Freddie (iOwe You). She gets the money by Carly and Freddy selling fudge balls after all their fans sent them money when Sam asked them to. They made $541 in proffit. They give Spencer some of the money so that the little sunshine girl could get her new bike and the rest they gave it to so random guy to give Sam as a tip. Although she usu ally makes fun of Freddie´s love for technology, Sam seems to be quite skilled with it herself. This shows when she gives the correct definition of "MPEG" while Freddie has it wrong in iStakeout and in iMust Have Locker 239 when she builds a lot of entertainment technology and even "random dancing" into the locker. For a girl of her size, she is shown to have amazing human strength. In iKiss, she ripped off Carly´s door chain with her bare hands (although this was fueled by anger) and she occasionally flips or wrestles people who are much bigger than herself, such as Ricky Flame in iCook. If she wants to make Freddie go somewhere he doesn´t want to, she usually just lifts him over her shoulder. This feat even caused him to ask "How do you do this!?" in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. In iPsycho, she demonstrated she knows the vulcan stun grip from "Star Trek". Maybe her most prominent trait is her immense appetite and love for food (or anything meat-flavored). In iWin a Date, she finished a gigantic bowl of salad in no time while everyone else had trouble with their portion. If she´s hungry, she doesn´t even care if someone else already ate from a food item, as demonstrated in iHeart Art and iMake Sam Girlier. At times, she kept a microwave, a grill or a crockpot in her locker and occasionally, she eats breakfast in class. She also carries fried chicken and ribs with her in her purse, as revealed in iWas A Pageant Girl. Carly said in her birthday speech that Sam can eat an entire ham in less than 15 minutes, even though in iPilot she had difficulties in eating one, stating that ham shouldn't have a bone in the middle. In iChristmas, many minor quirks of Sam were revealed. She is right handed, but punches harder with her left, wears different socks for good luck, her favorite color is brown because it´s the color of gravy, her favorite snack is Fat Cakes, her favorite book is Boogy Bear 3:The Return of Boogie Bear, she hates people the most and wants to be an invisible ninja when she grows up. In iWill Date Freddie, Carly states that Sam doesn't lie. But, in IRocked the Vote, Sam says, and proves by examples to Spencer, she is an expert liar. This might mean that though Sam is an expert liar, she usually bluntly tells the truth. Sam seems to be somewhat of an artist, drawing very elaborate and well-drawn doodles as seen from drawing Jonah, drawing a bunny in jail, as well as drawing Freddie eaten by a tiger. She also comments that "all creative people worry that their stuff is lame. It's an artist thing," in iHeart Art, as if she herself is an artist. In iWon't Cancel The Show, Sam has to go to juvie and never appears in the episode. Family and Friends Relationships with the other main characters *'Carly Shay:' Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly´s tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed and they became friends. Nowadays, they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as platonic love (see: Cam Relationship). At times, Carly and Sam's fights are extremely bad, such as in iDon't Want to Fight and iSaw Him First. In iQuit iCarly, one of their fights even lead to a near - death situation for both of them. :Regardless of one´s personal opinion, it´s a fact that Sam and Carly can rely on each other when they are in serious need of help. Carly occasionally acts as a mother figure and is the only person who can control Sam´s aggressive -and at times criminal- personality merely by talking to her. As evidenced in iChristmas, Sam would be in a juvenile detention center if she didn´t have Carly as a moral support. In return, Sam protects Carly; in iMake Sam Girlier, she beats up a bully, Jocelyn , after seeing her push Carly down. Whereas Carly supports her friend more emotionally, she can look to Sam to physically have her back. (see: Cam Friendship). *'Freddie Benson': The relationship of Sam and Freddie has developed a lot over the course of the show. At first, they were constantly teasing and insulting each other and Sam even suffered from "withdrawal symptoms" when she didn´t insult him for half-a-week. She once paid $5 an insult eight times ($40) to insult him. Later on, they grew to accept each other, although they kept up their mutual teasing. Over the second season, their relationship developed to a "frienemy" state. Although she still frequently teases him, she also knows she can rely on him when she needs help. In iKiss, she said she wouldn´t stop pranking him, but would apologize once in a while. Freddie approved of that (since he is used to Sam making his life miserable) and right afterwards, they shared a kiss (the first one for both of them). In Season 3 they became better friends, Sam hurt him less and they were able to hang out and have conversations without trying to kill each other. Many fans wish for Sam and Freddie to end up together (see: Seddie). *'Spencer Shay': Spencer and Sam are good friends, and whenever Carly isn´t available, Sam enjoys hanging out with him. Occasionally, they seem as close as siblings, possibly making the Shay family a replacement for Sam´s own dysfunctional one (see: Spam). But, sometimes, Sam gets annoyed with Spencer. Family Sam is of Italian, British, Scottish, Welsh, Native, and Mexican descent because her grandmother, J'Mam-maw, is of Italian and Mexican descent, and her father is of Welsh, British, Scotish, Puerto Rican, and Native American descent. She has a lot of relatives that are in prison and parole. Her only relatives that are known not to be in jail nor on parole are her cousin Greg Patillo and her sister Melanie. Most of Sam's relative's are mentioned when she is up tp no good. (Though when Carly comments that she and her lookalike could be sisters, Sam asks if she's ever been arrested and when she says no, Sam tells Carly that they can't possibly be related.) In iPromote Techfoots, she mentions that she has an uncle who is a lawyer, although he got arrested. *Sarah Puckett (mother) *Mr. Puckett (father) *Melanie Puckett (twin sister) *Aunt Maggie (aunt) *Judy Puckett (aunt) *Morris Puckett (uncle) *Cousin Garth (cousin) *Greg Patillo (cousin) *J'Mam-maw (grandmother) *Sam's Grandfather (grandfather) *Carmine Puckett (uncle) *Uncle Buzz (uncle) *Annie Puckett (cousin) Boyfriends *Frankie Murkin (2004) Mentioned in "iHate Sam's Boyfriend". He broke his leg when Sam pushed him out of a tree. Afterwards, he "rudely dumped her." (quoting Carly) *Jonah (2007) Carly hooked them up after she saw how much Sam liked him. When Jonah tried to kiss Carly, Sam dumped him by "wedgie-bouncing" him live on iCarly.com for more than two hours (iHate Sam's Boyfriend). *Reuben (one date in 2007 in the episode iWin a Date) Although they never actually dated, in iWin a Date, Sam was forced to go on a triple date with Reuben to help Gibby impress the girl he liked, Shannon. Although Reuben liked her, Sam didn't return the affection, found him weird, and couldn't understand a word he said. She manages to drive him away by saying, "And I'm sitting here with an Australian Eskimo with ointment all over his bumbleberry!". According to one of Sam´s blogs at iCarly.com, "You´ve got ointment all over your bumbleberry!" means "You´re gross!". *Eric Moseby (Noseby Moseby) (2007-2008) (two years prior to "iSaved Your Life") Mentioned in "iSaved Your Life". Sam originally didn't like Moseby and threatened him when he kept flirting with her. When he signed her up to the Bacons of the World Club, she thought she was in love with him, but found out she only loved the foreign bacon he got for her. For this reason, along with not actually liking him, she broke up with him. *Shane (2008) She went out with him when Carly was also going out with him in iSaw Him First, which brought tension between the girls, as they couldn't decide who should date him. They later vowed they won't ever compete over a boy again since it'll ruin their friendship. *Pete (2009) In the episode entitled, iMake Sam Girlier, she and Pete go on a few dates. Then, it is supposed that she broke up with him sometime before the next episode, although it never was shown on-screen. sam ppuckett.jpg BFFL BEST FRIENDS 4 LIFE.jpg sam puckett season 1-3.jpg sam works at chili my bowl.jpg Tumblr l1k0xgRd1q1qasrzqo1 1280.jpg 14.jpg 7.jpg sam 4523.jpg ispace out.jpg Jennette_McCurdy_in_iQuit_iCarly.jpg Sam Jennette.jpg Import 000006.jpg Sam m.jpg 51.jpg fat cake.jpg icarly season 3.jpg Jennette_McCurdy_in_iQuit_iCarly.jpg Seddie Icon.jpg Sf16.jpg Sf14.jpg Sf11.jpg Sandf3.jpg Muddy cast.jpg Igot a hot room.jpg Seddieforever.jpg IMHL239-1.jpg Jennette-nathan-bilgerdunday-besfren.jpg Sam at school.jpg 2963325981 d6551628341.jpg 14k.jpg sam works at chili my bowl.jpg Seddie Collage.jpg Seddie Icon.jpg Mccurdy auto.jpg Sf14.jpg Sam'sbunny.jpg Igot a hot room.jpg Enemies *Ms.Briggs *Nevel Papperman *Mr. Howard *Jocelyn *Missy *Freddie Benson *LeAnn Carter *Lenny *Wade Collins Gallery File:Imakesangirly.JPG.jpeg|Sam girlied / dolled-up, from iMake Sam Girlier File:SamPucket13.jpg|Sam holding colorful balloons. File:SamPucket133.jpg|Sam as a pageant girl. File:SamPucket12.jpg|Sam dancing in iWas a Pageant Girl. File:SamPuckett3.jpg|Sam's finishing pose to her dance in iWas a Pageant Girl. File:Sam_Smurf.jpg|Sam wearing thick glasses holding a troll doll with yellow hair. File:Banana.jpg|Sam crazily holding a banana. File:Chard.jpg|iCook. File:Fat_Cakes.jpg|Sam surrounded by low-fat Fat Cakes in iGo to Japan. SamPuckett4.jpg|Sam's speech in iWas a Pageant Girl. SamPuckett5.jpg|Sam dancing. SamPuckett6.jpg|Sam during the talent portion of the pageant. SamPuckett7.jpg|Sam dancing. Sam the Dark Space Cheerleader.jpg|Sam as the evil Space Cheerleader in iGo to Japan. Draft_lens2042808module10134525photo_1214232815mccurdy6.jpg‎ |Sam biting a remote. ISaved_your_Life, Carly and Sam.jpg|"Up against the wall! Feet apart!" from iSaved Your Life 13-imake-sam-girlier scruberthumbnail 0.jpg|Sam on her birthday. Icarly-00029.png|iPilot. 6a00e55007a3148834010535f2c974970c-800wi.jpg|Sam holding up the iWeb Awards Award in iGo to Japan. File:Sam1 3.jpg|Sam's growth. Picture 152.png|iRue the Day. Picture 153.png Picture 154.png Picture 155.png Picture 156.png Picture 157.png Picture 158.png Picture 159.png sampuckett.jpg|Sam during iFix A Popstar sam...jpg|Sam's expression during iSpeed Date 53751 2499214883.jpg 50303 2350977907.jpg 2959756403_c85ac56ba8.jpg|Sam Puckett. tumblr_l1pfmwoEyW1qasrzqo1_1280.jpg|Sam at In-N-Out Burger Sam.PNG|Sam in iCarly Sam, Carly, Sam's mom on iCarly.jpg|Sam, Carly, Sam's mom (Jane Lynch) (July 9, 2010) Notes *Her locker is revealed to have a picture of Drake Bell and Fall Out Boy. *Sam and Freddie's usual bet is to put a sink hose sprayer down their pants and turn it on, making it look like they wet themselves. *Sam is known to have a rabid, three-legged cat named Frothy. *She loves creepy, disgusting videos that make everyone else run away screaming. *From "iDate A Bad Boy" onwards, Sam occasionally wears a rainbow ring. *She apparently enjoys pain; in iDate A Bad Boy, she described being tazed as "kind of a rush". *She once got food poisoning when she ate expired chocolate that Missy Robinson gave her. In iCook, she also mentioned she once had intestinal parasites from eating raw meat. *Although she frequently wears stripes herself, she hates it when guys wear stripes. *Sam has competed in pageants and placed second in 19 of them. One was the Seattle Beauty Pageant of February 15, 2002 where she was accused of pushing her rival, LeAnn Carter, down a flight of stairs.She was banned for 7 years because of that, but maintains it was merely an accident. She also self-admittedly "feels hot" in a pink evening gown. *Known to throw tantrums, by throwing herself lengthwise on Carly's couch kicking and pounding it while screaming loudly (as does Spencer), when she doesn't get her way. *'Fried Chicken', 'Bacon', and 'Ham' are sometimes references to Freddie. *Sam started calling Freddie a dork since the first day they met. *Sam has her own segment on iCarly dedicated to her love of food called, "Sam Orders Food." Trivia *Jennette McCurdy's role as Sam Puckett from iCarly was referenced in the Nickelodeon game show Brain Surge, where she and Nathan Kress co-starred. Twitter Role Play Names *@ItsSamPuckett Quotes *Hey, hey, hey! What up, what up, what up?! *I'm Sam! *Because i'm a lovable person! (iPilot) *I could get my face in the same book as the world's fattest priest! Oh my gosh, I would die! (iWant a World Record) *Oh, I got kicked out of the cafeteria for slapping Gibby with a piece of pizza. (iPromise Not to Tell) *Soon you'll be able to lie and feel nothing at all. (iPromise Not to Tell) *If you were a country you would be El Salvadork! (iHeart Art) *No, 90 pickles! Yes 90 degrees! (iHatch Chicks) *That wasn't careful. (iHatch Chicks) *Boogy Bear, Boogy Bear 2, and Boogy Bear 3--The Return Of Boogie Bear (when asked what books she has read in iFence) *Oh, come on! Having a miserable life's not all bad. Sometimes my mother laughs... (iHave a Lovesick Teacher) *No, our potato farm! (reply to Freddie when he says, "Our web show?" in, iHave a Lovesick Teacher) *Okay, what did you eat for breakfast? A big bowl of crazy flakes? (to Shannon in iWin a Date) *You know what? You are so right. And I'm sitting here with an Australian Eskimo with ointment all over his bumbleberry! (iWin a Date) *You're wasting your lives! Get a job, kiss a girl, do something! (iStage an Intervention) *I spent it (when Sam owes Carly and Freddie money in iOwe You) *Gibby's WAY worse than a dead fish! (iKiss) *Mama plays to win! (iKiss) *Mine was with Buddy Hinton at a Cuttlefish concert...in a port-a-potty.... (iKiss) *I'm gonna check the fridge. (iLook Alike) *And scream at the sky... (iMake Sam Girlier) *It's actually a good place to put French Fries. (referring to down her blouse, in iMake Sam Girlier) *Carly! Carls! Carlotta! Carly! (iDate A Bad Boy) *You could fit a body in there...IF one needed to. (iMust Have Locker 239) *Mama KNOWS her Fat Cakes (iMust Have Locker 239) *C'mon! Who wouldn't wanna go out with THIS!? (pointing to Carly's duct-taped mouth, in iSpeed Date) *What?! Nobody asked you, and you turned ME down?! (iSpeed Date) *Who's you?! (in iSpeed Date when she tries to get Gibby to go to the dance with her) *No, Freddie, I mean we rub ourselves with mustard and sing show tunes. (iMove Out) *Well, me starvin's not gonna help him! (in iSaved Your Life when Spencer questions Sam buying a taco from the truck that hit Freddie) *What makes you think I've got a problem?! (while she's stabbing a can of lentil soup with a screwdriver in iWas a Pageant Girl) *Holy chizz on a chisel! (iEnrage Gibby) *Walk and rub.... Just walk and rub. (iBeat The Heat) References Category:Characters Category:Puckett Family Category:1994 births Category:main characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Females